Fall from Grace
by x Starlight Echo x
Summary: A story following the 3 Black sisters through their time at Hogwarts, as through loves, losses, and laughs they gradually become the characters we know.
1. Prologue: The End

_DISCLAIMER: All of this belongs to JK and unfortunately, I am not JK____ Yup, I know big shock!_

_Hi people! Welcome to my new story – I hope you like it! ____ The following chapters are going to be only from the POV of one person and set in the past when they were young. I know it is kind of weird starting with the end, but you know what happens to characters anyways and besides – I am weird! ___

_Cissy:_

I came into this world to my parent's disapproval. They had been hanging all their hopes on the fact that this, their last child, would be a boy – and their wishes had been confirmed by the family Seer's prediction. Yet when I arrived, I was a girl – and the only member of my family to have blonde hair, not dark. I wasn't what they expected, nor what they wanted. Nonetheless, I was what they got.

When I was younger, my older sister Bellatrix used to taunt me about my name, and to this day I still hate it. "Cissy is a sissy" she would say as she followed me around chanting incessantly, until I was ready to tear out my hair and scream at her to stop. Not that I ever did of course, oh no! That would hardly have shown the manners, decorum and meek temperament expected of a child lucky enough to be born into the right noble House of Black, and I would never, ever consider not acting as was expected. It was always my sister Andromeda who was the one to fight the rules and the prejudices that surrounded our upbringing, never me. I didn't dare – maybe Bella was right from the start, I was a sissy. When both of my sisters fought for what they believed, I stayed torn between the two – ever anxious to choose. And now that I have finally made my decision, I am still looking over my shoulder, wondering if it was right.

But that's not the only reason I loathed my name, for I was a flower, the only flower in a family full of stars. Maybe I was lucky that way because I think that was what saved me – the stars all burnt out. Sirius was brilliant, but his brilliance was soon stolen by Azkaban. Regulus did what I did, and waited to fight back, but when he did it ended in his destruction. Andy didn't wait – but maybe should have. Bella, well she was Bella, and her radiance captivated everyone. Then she lost her sanity, and blazed all the brighter, but the more she burned, the more the flames consumed her.

Is it better though, to live aloof in the heavens, even if you do suffer? Is one moment of brilliance worth your ultimate destruction? For years I thought so, and I cursed my name for the fact I stayed on earth, invisible, scared and overlooked. But perhaps I was wrong, because though flowers are slow to bloom they still do so eventually, and though I waited until the end to hit out, I was the one who made the difference. In that split second, I was finally the one who mattered. Andy and Bella, they chose their sides – opposite as they were – and it was these opposing teams with gave them their fuel. But to me it did not matter who won and who lost – just as long as my son, my darling Draco - who I named for a star as was traditional, and who too suffered for it – just as long as he stayed alive, it was ok. I need to keep telling myself this, because somewhere deep inside me I feel I may have just made the biggest mistake of my life.

I feel like I've been living a lie my whole life, and even none it's none now, it over – I still feel caught between my two sisters but I've already made my choice between them, without really thinking it through. I say that those I love are the most important things to me, but in saving my son I indirectly killed my Bella... and I always cherished my husband but now I have gone against him and soon he will be captured and imprisoned, and it is my fault. What if he finds out what I've done? I've betrayed him and Bella and for what? Is my son really worth my husband's love, my sister's life and the ideals of my entire family? What frightens me is that I think I know the answer, but I'm not sure I want to. What has this war done to the three of us?

We grew up in a dark house with an even darker name, and each chose our different ways to fight this darkness. Andy used her courage to escape it, Bella used her fire to attack it – but I chose to use ice to defend myself from it. What I didn't realise was that even ice can melt.

_Andy:_

When I was at school I thought I had everything I ever wanted. Everything I ever needed. Unsurprisingly, I was wrong.

Rebellion isn't something you plan, isn't something you are born with inside you – it's just something that happens. I used to be the sane one – while Bella was busy fighting and Cissy busy hiding, I did what I needed to do to carry on. I smiled at those endless extravagant balls, bought fancy dresses and let kind relatives pat me on the head and, frankly, I loved it. I'd be lying if I told you that I had instinctively felt against the arrogant pureblood ideas portrayed by my family. I hadn't. I wasn't like my cousin Sirius, who grew up knowing what it took me a long time to learn. When, at 11, the Sorting Hat placed on my head decreed to my ears only that I was a true Gryffindor, I forced it to place me in Slytherin, and thought no further of it and happily went along with the absurdity that is the House of Black. That's how I was until Ted.

Ted's gone now. Trampled and crushed by a tide of hatred, monstrosity and pureblood ideals that have swept across my world in recent years – led by (who else?) my sister Bellatrix, who used to be my idol, who used to tell me bedtime stories and kiss me goodnight. But what hurt most was who stood next to her – Cissy. My Cissy, who everyone thought so fragile, so delicate but I knew had more spirit than both of us put together, but had just learned to bottle it up. She was there and she couldn't even look me in the eye. Oh she wasn't fighting against me, but neither was she at my side. When I left her I hurt her as I did so, so many. My parents were shaken, and angry, and reacted by ensuring Bella was also led astray by marrying her to a respectable gentleman, one whom she did not love – she took her hatred of me for that with her to the grave.

I came here fighting the same fight as I was when I ran away, but this time it was another generation that saw its end. An end I should relish, but don't. Oh, Voldemort may be gone now, but so are the Marauders who helped me find who I was, and so is Ted. So is my brave, beautiful daughter who was too much like me, because she wouldn't listen to dangers and still chose to fight, and that was ultimately what killed her.

When you started to read this story, the story of the three of us, you probably thought that I was the one that you would like, the one you would sympathise with; the one who fought for what she believed in and did the right thing. Now, I'm flattered but sad to tell you you're wrong. I sit here alone now, Cissy still too hurt that I abandoned her to see me, everyone whoever mattered to me dead and Bella lying stone cold in front of me. She died while we were still enemies, I should have tried to conciliate before now, but she was so wrapped up in the dark I was too scared to try and reach her through it, afraid of what I might find. Since I was burned from the tapestry, I put my heart and soul into the battle that is now won: but I can't join in the crowd's exultation. I don't feel anything at all, just empty. I'm no longer sure if I made the right choice, by leaving – because if I hadn't then I might still have my sisters – and now that the man I left for is dead – really, what is there for me now in the world I ran too? Should I run back? I fashioned my own world and for a while it made me happy – but now the shadows of my sisters are drawing in and my husband who was my sun has gone out. I know now that the battle I started fighting at 16, which in my naivety I thought heroic and glorious, was – despite the cheers around me – a battle, ultimately, I lost.

_Bella:_

You may think, reading this now, that I am crazy – that I'm evil. Maybe that's so, maybe, but then again maybe not. I wasn't always this way; I used to be happy and even liked by a few people: my sisters. The famous Black sisters were thought by most to be gifted, desirable, and even perfect. It was only later they saw our flaws. We were as close as imaginable, we shared everything; loves, losses, and even little things like the details of a dull herbology lesson. That was how it used to be.

But then one day he came, that filthy mudblood and took Andy from me. And she went, willingly. Chose him, chose him over me. She broke my parents' hearts in doing so – after all this was their precious Andromeda we're talking about, the one who was named after an entire galaxy, when I was just one single star.

Then came Lucius with his flirting ways and captured my innocent little Cissy, who was forever disregarded. Looking back, I think she had more courage than the both of us put together, but she bottled it up, as she did everything else, and created the perfect pure-blood life for herself. The thing I thought I wanted above all, and somehow messed up, she got and part of me still hates her for it.

Then came Rodulphus with his sickening smile and watery eyes, and I despised him, but to my parents he was exactly what they were looking for. Then came the wedding and the whole sorry mess that was those years.

Growing up in the Black household we were enveloped in the darkness that accompanied the name. Andy fought the darkness, Cissy hid behind it – but I alone embraced it.

I didn't want to do it, the reason you've heard my name, the thing you're too polite to mention. Shall I shock you? Shall I say it? Ok then. I killed Sirius Black, my cousin. I killed Nymphadora Tonks, my niece. I killed Remus Lupin, tortured Alice & Frank Longbottom and ruined the lives of hundreds of people. I didn't want to and I didn't plan to. But I had to, because suddenly one day I woke up and realised I was alone, that the two girls who had been my only friends were now remote. So when the Dark Lord came with his new, shining empire with its purpose, drive and passion, I was fascinated. Drawn to it like a moth to flame, and to him, with his handsome looks and disarming smile, and the fact he gave me a purpose when I thought I'd nothing any more. That's when I did it. I'd like to say I regret what I did – but I'd be lying. I'd do it again today if I could have just one last chance at that entrancingly pure world he promised. Can you blame me? Yes, I know you can – that you still do. But if you've got a moment, I'd like to show you that it wasn't always like this: Andy used to be everything that was required of her and the calm voice that calmed me down when my temper flared. Cissy used to stand tall and confident, and when she looked at me she liked what she saw. As for me, I used to shine as bright as the star that is my namesake, but though stars are magnificent for a while, when they implode the black hole they create draws in everything surrounding them, and the whole universe is shaken as a result.

It wasn't always this way, I'll show you....

_A/N: If you're confused about timings – Bella's is a little earlier than the others (during the great battle) even though its last because, well, I couldn't really write it from when she was dead now could I? The others are afterwards. Sorry if that isn't clear but I felt I should do each when it was the right time for the character's story, and Bella dies before the other stories are over. _

_I can't write a happy ending for the Blacks, because JK wrote it for them – but the least I can do is try to give them a happier beginning..._

_Anyways hope you likey and cookies, hugs, kisses, sunshine, marshmallows, fluffy bunnies and my endless gratitude if you review!!_


	2. Cissy: Pair of Blue Eyes

_DISCLAIMER: Still not JK. Still disappointed everyday on waking up and realising that the wonderful world of Harry Potter will never be mine._

_Hope you like it!! PLEASE REVIEW now. I know it takes a second or two of your incredibly busy and active lives but even if you just put 'good' or 'ok' or 'need to develop characters further' then it will make my day!! Not bad, huh, for something that would only take about 10 seconds more of your time! And, I promise I will read the stories that you have written and leave everyone that reviews detailed reviews in return. Please..._

_Now, the proper story is starting now so it's back to Marauder time (the characters are now 15, 16 and 17 as opposed to adults and it is the beginning of their story) and one POV per chapter. Hope you likey... :)_

_Cissy:_

"Out of my way" decreed my sister to a scared looking Muggle boy who had the misfortune to be standing right where we wanted to go; somewhere where, when you are in close proximity to Bella Black, you _really_ do not want to be. I sighed, this could take a while and I did_ not_want to miss the train on the first day of my fifth year.

"Honestly Bella", sighed my other sister Andy, as I'd known that she would, "Seriously, how much would it hurt to say please once in a while?"

Seriously, Andy, how much would it have hurt to have kept quiet once in a while? It's done now, and we need to get on that train! I kept these thoughts to myself; as the youngest of the three Black sisters I had grown up acutely aware both of my sisters' need for dominance, and also of my own position to act as a bridge between them when situations like this arose.

"Quite a lot, I'll have you know, and besides why should I waste my breath on _scum _like him?" She tossed a glance behind her and looked a good deal pleased at the reaction of the boy to her presence – namely scurrying away as fast as possible and, in doing so, knocking over the nearby luggage rack and causing a great deal of clamour.

I decided that if I didn't intercept now then all hell would very likely break out. "Bells, calm down. The whole station's looking – how are we ever to get onto the platform subtly with half the Muggles here gaping at us?"

"They're only caring to look because they haven't got any better to do", she said. But after sighing deeply, she turned towards the platform barrier and in a second she had disappeared. Stage One of operation 'getting-through-the-barrier-before-its-too-late' was complete.

"You don't think she was right to do it, do you?" inquired Andy. Stage One may be complete, but Stage Two was still very much underway...

I think my exasperation must have shown in my face, for Andy backtracked and moved forwards (funny you can do that at the same time, really!) and in a second she too was gone.

Enjoying my brief moment of independence and freedom, I moved to follow – and my whole world changed.

At home I was Cissy, the only flower in a family of stars, the only blonde in a family of Blacks, the youngest child, the deepest regret. I did not begrudge my sisters their more desirable position as favourites, but often blamed my parents for finding it so hard to see my worth. There was, however, one advantage I'd been given: being as I was not some strange burning ball of flame, I, unlike others around me, could always keep a cool head. In fact, some people said I was too cold in my approach; but they didn't have to live my life.

Once I stepped through the barrier on to Platform 9 ¾, everything slightly, imperceptibly shifted. Though I saw my sisters out of class, in it I could step out of their shadows. Andy had always been irritated at the fact she was always made to walk in Bella's footprints, but I revelled in it. Here at Hogwarts they expected me to equal my sisters in skill, breeding and looks – and I was happy to rise to their expectations. I was happy to be perceived as one of them, because in my opinion that could hardly be a bad thing. Here, I was not overshadowed by them; I was allowed to share their light.

Lost in my thoughts, I rushed headlong into somebody. Looking up, a pair of azure blue eyes swam into my vision:

"Careful there, Miss Black – or I might think you intended to knock me flying." Lucius Malfoy tossed his golden locks out of his face and winked.

"Flying, you? Funny that, you look perfectly normal to me."

"If by normal you mean devilishly handsome, articulate and charming, then why, yes, I would have to agree..."

I growled in response, unwilling to admit that was what I meant.

"You know" continued Lucius, completely unfazed, "there were days when those of the Black lineage could summon beautifully singing birds when courting, but _growling_...dear God whatever has happened to the ancient and most _noble_ House of Black?

"Dear God, whatever has happened to courtesy?" I replied, thanking my father for his quick wit that I had inherited, but something else was pressing on my mind: "You think we're courting?"

"Would you like to be, Miss Black?"

It was then – when _finally_ my conversation with Lucius was going in a direction I'd hoped since the third year it would – yes _then_, that Bella decided to interrupt.

"Oi, you, Malfoy – quit terrorising my sister!" Polite Bella, really polite...

"Dear God, whatever happened to courtesy?" repeated Lucius, winking at me. Unfortunately, I blushed (damn pale skin tone – my sisters never blushed!) and this did not go unnoticed by Bella, who raised a perfectly shaped eyebrows disdainfully in my direction, before laying the full force of her tirade onto Lucius:

"Get away from her, scum – she's my _sister_!"

"I am aware of that, Bellatrix, but thankfully she shares only your desirable traits, and has not inherited your fearsome temper" replied Lucius. That's good, right? He may be insulting my sister but _think_ he is also praising me...?

Bella growled – much like I had – and Lucius chuckled a cold, distant yet melodic laugh. "On the other hand, you do share your extremely strange ways of growling..." Excuse me - _extremely strange_? Now that is not good at all!

"Bella, my dear, you're conversing with Malfoy, in an apparently a civil way? Whatever has the world come to?" The slime ball Rodulphus had crept up on us and was laying his hand sickeningly on Bellatrix's arm.

"You're calling me 'my dear' now, Lestrange? You repulse me" Bella snapped.

By this time the guard had blown his whistle and Andy had stuck her head round the train door to see where we had got to.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help overhear" she started – "did Rodulphus just call you 'my dear'? Are you to like a _thing_ now?"

Bella shuddered at this idea but Lestrange leered. Once again, Lucius took it upon himself to say what I was thinking:

"I think you'll find that Rodulphus would like to be – but as always Bella takes some persuading."

"As always?" questioned Andy, chaperoning us onto the train before the guard choked himself on the whistle, "You make it sound like you have experienced Rodulphus' position first hand?"

"He's not interested in Bella", interjected Lestrange, "but young Cissy here."

That, apparently, was the wrong thing to say, and something Lestrange seemed to regret in later moments as both of my sisters held him at wand point against the wall. Lucius himself had a lucky escape, as he'd vanished momentarily into a nearby compartment. When faced with the Black sisters' wrath, you could not fight, only run and hide: something Lestrange had yet to grasp.

I approached him, fully aware that people were beginning to stream out of the compartments nearby, eager to witness a Black-Lestrange duel, and raised my wand to his neck before hissing:

"I am not young and I would prefer scum like you addressed me as Narcissa". I turned around and left, in what I hope was a stately manner, towards the Slytherin compartment further down the train, but he unfortunately didn't have the sense to listen to the angry wands raised at him.

"Nonetheless, _Narcissa,_Malfoy is undeniably interested in you, and who's to blame him – you are a very pretty girl."

As the bangs, shrieks and curses ensued behind me I was glad that I had had the sense to withdraw before the situation got out of hand.

The preferred Slytherin compartment was right at the front of the train, and rightly so – for as I passed the other compartment on my way and saw pureblood blood traitors chatting with mudbloods in a way that frankly, made my stomach roll - I was persuaded all too clearly that really the small group who called themselves friends (though I was not so keen on such a term) were the Hogwarts elite. A small group compromised of well-bred, articulate, dutiful and talented individuals who the sons and daughters of the most sought-after families in the wizarding world.

When I pulled open the door, I scanned the compartment in front of me and smiled demurely at the recognisable faces: Amycus Carrow, Travers and Mulciber were all seventh years like Bella, Lucius and Rodulphus but I only saw them occasionally, while Alecto Carrow was one of Andy's closest friends and, along with Rodulphus' younger brother Rabastan Lestrange and Wilkes, were all sixth years as was my sister Andy. In my year were Avery, Snape, my cousin Regulus Black and Travers' sister Talitha who was one of my closest acquaintances. Lucius Malfoy was sitting nearest to the entrance and was one of the few who looked up to acknowledge my entrance, scooting over to clear the seat closest to him. Praising my good luck, I sat down and willed my brain to think of something interesting and amusing to say... it was then my luck ran out and awkward silence ensued until Talitha looked up from her game of Exploding Snap.

"Hi Cissy!" she gasped, "How were your holidays? I have missed you so much, love!"

I nodded in agreement of this, though the fact I hadn't seen her recently only highlighted to me the fact she was considered too inferior to have attended this year's Midsummer Ball.

It was around this time Bella, Andy and Rodulphus entered the compartment – still arguing, of course.

"No seats?" inquired Andy, and Mulciber, Travers and Yaxley leapt to their feet to clear the space – they were aware they were only really on the fringes of our little gang, and should always make room for the Black sisters.

The journey drew on reasonably uneventfully; I played both Lestrange brothers, the Carrows and Talitha at Exploding Snap and was declared champion, much to my surprise.

Unfortunately it was then that Andy returned from a prefect meeting she had been reluctant to go to and beat me. Earlier she'd claimed she would hate the meeting: ("Rabastan and I will be the only Slytherins there, and that hideous Evans mudblood will be there with the shabby Marauder who she is always tagging around with.." here she broke off and shuddered, "…our blood traitor cousin. It's just a collection of hideous do-gooders determined to sit for hours debating issues of House Unity – can you think of a worse notion? And that Tonks boy will be there..."), but now she looked at me with sparkling eyes and a spring in her step, positively gleeful. Bewildering as that may be, there was one logical explanation – Rabastan, the other Slytherin prefect, had been there too and he wasn't quite as bad as Rodulphus... could it be that she had a crush on him? Our parents would be pleased if they got together, desperate as they were to have an aristocratic pure-blood son-in-law - not that any of us would entertain any ideas to the contrary, of course.

"A penny for your thoughts" remarked Lucius, whose close proximity in the crowded carriage was sending –gulp - shivers down my spine. "You may have noticed people getting off – we're here."

Here. That one word promised so much and as the train drew to a stop and I, in my haste, pulled my luggage off the rack so far I dropped in on Snape's disgruntled and somewhat greasy head. I couldn't wait to be there; to be walking in the Great Hall and carrying out my studies, and meeting people and...

Hogwarts was a place where dreams were broken and mended and where even someone like me could find their place and revel in the delights of a place so steeped in ancient magic. From the moment I had first glimpsed it from the boats on the lake age 11, I knew it was for me. Every step there was an adventure – and one I was all too willing to embark upon.

_AN/ Hope you likey!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :D Thanks for all my great reviewers it means so much and may I recommend some of my darling best friends' stories in particular The Recovery by BookWormVicky – and thanks to Vicky for proof reading all my chapters and giving constructive criticism! Also xAmy Blackx has some great stories, in particular Crescent Hope. Thanks for reading, I'll try and upload chapter 3 tomorrow!_


End file.
